


Upside Down (The Abyss to Hope Remix)

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: remixthedrabble, Double Drabble, Gen, Remix, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year That Never Was, Martha has a moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down (The Abyss to Hope Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upside Down II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/892) by studyofrunning. 



Martha slipped out of the ship's cargo hold onto the island beach. The sky above was grey and dark with Toclafane, but her spirits were a little lighter. She was just a short trip away from Australia.

She was due for her next ship in half an hour, enough time for a quick swim. Her clothes and skin reeked with ash and tar. She gave a sigh as the water embraced her; it was light and clear, and it was one thing in the world untainted by the Master.

As she swam further out, she caught snatches of color and sound beneath her, like fragments of a dream. Curious, she took a deep breath and dunked her head upside down in the water.

Above her (below her) stretched arms of pink coral, backlit from below (above). She was cool and comfortable, and she could hear, as if from far off, a deep, musical hum.

Martha surfaced with a gasp, her tears washed away by the seawater. In the distance, the fluke of a humpback whale breached the waves. She was in the Coral Sea, with Toclafane singing armageddon in the sky, but for just one moment, she had been home.


End file.
